Surrounded By Love
by MetalPrincess13
Summary: "It doesn't matter that she has to share her master with another, it doesn't even matter that the other trainer's Pikachu has stolen her favorite pillow and is dozing off on it. All that matters is that they're together... All that matters is that they're all together, home for the holiday, and surrounded by love." Pokemon companionship, along with some mild Palletshipping fluff.


**Surrounded By Love**

... ... ...

Something totally different from me - no angst! What?! Yeah, blame my medication for that. Lol!

Inspired by being out for winter vacation and having time to play with my cat and dog, as well as my sister's two dogs and my dad's little Pomeranian puppy. I figured I would do something short and fluffy for the holidays for once.

Includes Palletshipping.

... ... ...

A soft black paw swats at the creeping fingers, landing atop the researcher's hand and eliciting a laugh from the young man. Gary withdraws his hand for a brief moment before slowly walking his fingertips down the leg of his jeans towards his pokemon.

A tail flick, and then the black paw slams down on his hand as Umbreon growls playfully from her curled position across her trainer's lap. With another laugh, he withdraws his hand again, only to inch it back towards the pokemon a moment later, this time crawling in a spidery manner. It's a game they've played since she was a young Eevee.

Umbreon recognizes the movement immediately. Her response is the same as ever and Gary smirks faintly at the predictability of her actions.

"The spider's gonna get you, Bre," he murmurs as she shifts her position.

A growl rumbles from her throat and both front paws shoot out to swat at his hand. She catches his hand and wraps her paws around his wrist, pulling it closer to her mouth and nipping gently at his fingers. Gary smiles again as he feels the smooth sharpness of teeth pressing against his hand. She's powerful and has an intense bite, but she controls herself with amazing ease, barely putting any pressure on his hand as she plays.

Laughing softly, Gary brings up his other hand to lightly tap her nose with a finger and she jumps slightly, even though he does this every time they play. It's enough to extricate his hand from her grip and he does so, only to reach out and ruffle the sleek fur on her back. He knows it'll rile her up but also knows that she's so comfortable in his lap by the fireplace that she won't dare move. She growls again and reaches for his hand with wide jaws, her white teeth gleaming against the background of dark fur.

It's a wonderful way to spend a cold, snowy night and they both revel in the easy companionship.

Even though his legs are numb from the way she's been laying across them and his hand bares scratches from her paws, they'll keep it up until one of them falls asleep, just as they've always done. It doesn't matter that this winter is being spent in a different house, with a different fireplace and different companions. It doesn't matter that she has to share her master with another, it doesn't even matter that the other trainer's Pikachu has stolen her favorite pillow and is dozing off on it. All that matters is that they're together.

A chuckle comes from behind them and Umbreon's long ears twitch at the now-familiar sound. She doesn't need to raise her crimson eyes from her master's hand to know that the dark-haired man is approaching them. Gary's hand lazily drops to scratch behind her ears as he leans back to allow Ash to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

Umbreon releases a contented groan and drops her head to Gary's chest, nuzzling the soft fabric of his sweatshirt as the dark-haired trainer whispers, "I love you," to the researcher.

Even though Gary only returns the words to Ash, it's clear from his touch that the words extend to the canine in his lap.

While Pikachu continues to doze on the pillow earlier commandeered from Umbreon, Ash sits on the rug with Gary and Umbreon. More kisses are exchanged between the two men but neither pokemon pays any attention. Umbreon won't give up her spot in Gary's lap, even if it means having to deal with their affection. It doesn't matter.

All that matters is that they're all together, home for the holiday, and surrounded by love.

… … …


End file.
